


Wanting

by hunters_retreat



Series: How to Make a Better Life By Stealing Office Supplies and Having Sex in Small Corners [7]
Category: Smith & Wesson - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t do soft and gentle, didn’t touch each other with slow feathered touches and kiss for hours. Dean didn’t need that from Sam, but sometimes he wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

Sam’s hands traced over the edge of the tape, pressing slightly to make sure it was sealed well. Dean shivered into the touch and closed his eyes, afraid of what he’d show Sam if he was looking.   
  
It wasn’t like the sex wasn’t great. Dean had never come so hard in his life as he did with Sam. He wasn’t bored either, no matter how long it’d been going on. He’d never lasted that long with anyone else and he had no intention of changing things. It wasn’t just the hunting they did on the weekends either. Sam just seemed to get him in ways that no one else did. Sam knew when he was too tightly strung and needed to be brought down. He knew when Dean needed to laugh or fight or fuck or just relax in front of the TV and chill.  
  
This was something else though. They didn’t do soft and gentle, didn’t touch each other with slow feathered touches and kiss for hours. Dean didn’t need that from Sam, but sometimes he wanted it, craved the press of Sam over him, nothing dominant in his eyes, just need and lust and that would be enough permission to kiss him until they were both dizzy with it, to let his fingers trail in awe over his lover’s muscled flesh, to just take his time and explore every dimple, every ripple of muscle, every crease and line on his body.  
  
Sam’s hand came up to his face, his palm resting softly on Dean’s jaw, thumb stroking across his cheek. “Yeah,” Sam whispered into his neck, lips pressed softly to his skin. Dean gasped as Sam trailed kissed up the other side of his neck and face until he was whispering against Dean’s lips.  
  
His lips stopped there, not kissing him, just resting, warm breath exhaling over Dean’s mouth. Dean looked up at Sam and he could see the same need reflected in Sam’s eyes.   
  
“Yeah, we can do it this way to.”  
  
  
It took hours to come back from that edge and neither got much sleep. It was it felt different when they left the motel in the middle of the afternoon. Things were shifting between them and Dean wasn’t sure it was good, but he wanted it anyway.   
  
When they arrived outside Dean’s apartment, he looked out for a minute before clearing his throat.  
  
“It’s pretty late,” he said, wondering why they hadn’t just stayed in the motel for another night before coming home.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam said, exhaustion in his voice. He knew it was more than the hunt.  
  
“Yeah,” he got out of the car but stopped as he grabbed his bag from the back seat. “You sound tired and that was a hell of a drive. Why don’t you,” he paused because this was new too. He wanted it though, just as much as he’d wanted the slow passionate lovemaking they’d shared that morning. “Grab your bag. You can stay here tonight,” he offered. He could see Sam’s eyes widen in the early evening light and he continued, knowing Sam was already trying to analyze what he meant by that.   
  
“Stay with me tonight.”  
  
Sam smiled then tried to bury it down and Dean knew he’d asked the right thing. As much as he’d been wanting this, he’d been the one to put all the brakes on this turning into something more than just hunting buddies with benefits.   
  
They went up and ordered Chinese for dinner, relaxed as they made fun of reality shows, and when it was late enough, Dean got up and held his hand out for Sam.   
  
Sam took it and Dean was amazed at the way his lover was so willingly taking the back seat in this. He knew Sam trusted him, but this was a heady thing, and he pulled him close, kissing him softly before leading him back to his bed.   
  
He fell asleep with Sam’s arms wrapped around him and he slept better than he had since her learned the things that went bump in the night really did bump.


End file.
